Thank Thor for Hammers
by SpaceTheFinalFrontier2017
Summary: Hermione can lift Thor's hammer. WHY? Steve/Hermione Oneshot complete


I OWN NOTHING

I hope you enjoy here is a one-shot Steve and Hermione

Please Review

Steve and Thor where sparing in the training room while Tony and Bruce where analyzing their fighting patterns and Natasha and Clint were talking in the corner. Thor's hammer missed Steve and the room froze. The newest SHEILD doctor stood in the door way having caught Thor's hammer. She walked up to him handed it to him and announced that Fury needed to speak with them.

"How did you do that?" asked Tony looking at her like she was God's gift to him.

"Power, is more than strength." she said as she left the room.

Nick Fury laughed when the Avengers asked about the doctor. He even went as far as to say he wasn't surprised she could pick the hammer up. The Avengers looked at him in shock as he told them she was the most powerful person on the plane. She walked into the room and their conversion about her stopped.

"Woman may I ask how you can wield the weapon?" Thor asked

"The hammer decides who is worth correct?" Hermione asked

"That is does."

"It must have deemed me worthy. We all have history and maybe what I have done in my past has deemed me worth to your hammer." Hermione said

"May I ask of your name?" Thor inquired

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Lady Granger. If the hammer has deemed your action worthy than you must be a remarkable person." Thor said as he sat down.

The Avengers watched Thor and Hermione's exchange in aw as they wondered what the petite doctor could have done to be deemed worthy. Even Captain- do no wrong- America was not deemed worthy. They sat not really paying attention to Fury has he read them in to their next mission. They left for their mission and when they came back Tony was in the Medical wing getting stitched up by Hermione.

"So what did you do?" Tony asked

"What I had to." Hermione told him knowing he was going on about the hammer again

"Did you go to war? Did you save a life? Did you kill someone really evil? Oh did you suffer beyond reason for the greater good?" Tony asked as she finished up with his stitches.

"Yes" she said as she walked out the room

"Yes to what" Tony called out after her.

He could not believe it when she said all of it. What had this girl done? He wondered.

Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Tony where hanging out in the Avengers Tower when the topic turned once again to Hermione.

"I am just saying for what she apparently went through she doesn't look very bad ass." Tony said

"Yeah but he ass isn't bad" Clint said with a laugh

"How true you are my arrow wielding friend. Lady Granger is very beautiful." Thor said

"She is something else. A doctor, solider she s smart as hell if you ever talk to her." Bruce said

"Can you look past that for a minute. She fought in a battle of some kind, was tortured, and God knows what else and all you can talk about is how attractive she is." Steve said

"So you like her." Tony said with a smirk

"What makes you say that." Steve said defensively

"You are defensive of the girl like a warrior about to fight for his ladies honor Lord Rogers." Thor said

"Can I not defend a lady you are speaking of her behind and her body like she is some toy." Steve said

"He has got it bad" Clint said with a laugh

"I do not." Steve said with a huff

"Sure what ever you say. However, gossip down in the labs say she is single, I don't think you would hate it if you asked her out. You both have more in common than you think. Trust me." Bruce said thereby ending the discussion on Hermione.

The next day Steve decided to throw caution to the wind and ask Hermione out the worst thing she could do was say no. He was telling himself he was only doing it to find out how she could lift the hammer but Bruce's words played in his head.

"Dr. Granger." Steve greeted her as he walked into her lab

"Mr. Rogers what can I do for you?" She said not looking up from her microscope

"I can see you are busy so I will make this quick. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Steve said as he held his breath waiting for a response.

Hermione looked up from her microscope and at Steve. She studied him for a second and then agreed to go out with him. He said he would pick her up from her place at 7:00 and he left her to her work and her never ending thoughts that suddenly included Steve Rogers.

The next night Steve walked up to Hermione's apartment and knocked on the door. Hermione answered the door in a form fitting gray dress that hit about an inch above her knees, with a slight V down the front giving off modest cleavage and a pain of black heels dawned her feet.

"Wow, umm, wow you look amazing." Steve said

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself Steve." Hermione said with a small giggle

Steve and Hermione walked arm and arm to a restaurant a block away where they sat and talked intill late into the night. As they walked back to Hermione's place she finally asked him what she had been dying to know.

"So when are you going to ask me about the hammer?" she said

"Why do you think I am going to ask you about the hammer?" Steve said confused

"Why else would you ask me out?" she said with a laugh

"Because you are beautiful and smart and I learned tonight you are funny and caring and smarter and more stunning than I thought you where. Hermione I did not ask you out because of the hammer. However, I will say I am curious but I will respect your choice to not tell us. But the boys where talking about you the other day and Bruce convinced me to man up and ask you out so you caching that hammer had its perks." Steve said

"Well one day maybe I will tell you how I did it." Hermione said

"I can wait." Steve said with a smile

Hermione and Steve went on about 6 dates before she told him how she could lift the hammer. She told him about her past about her magic. When Steve went into work the next day Tony asked him if he knew how she did it yet like he did everyday. However, this day his answer was different.

"I do. I am not going to tell you, not that you would believe me anyway. I am just glade that she caught the hammer." Steve said with a smile

REVIEW


End file.
